Vision systems for robotic applications process image data that relates to handling a workpiece or performing a process, such as a manufacturing process, on a workpiece. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some systems, the visual image data set for an image of a robot scene may be larger than otherwise necessary, which may necessitate the use of a more costly larger memory and/or faster processor than may otherwise be required, or may reduce the speed at which robotic operations may be performed. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.